


To bring everyone back

by RyuuLu



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Family Reunions, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, I just couldn't stop myself, Post-Season/Series 05 Finale, Secrets, Spoliers, i had to do this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:01:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24278524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyuuLu/pseuds/RyuuLu
Summary: Everything was finally like it should be, all their enemies are gone and the world could finally start to heal after years of war. Adora could finally, after so many years, relax. The feeling didn’t last long, not when she knows that there is something missing. There was one last piece that was missing and she had to fix that, even if it would mean risking everything.
Relationships: Adora & Angella (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Angella/Micah (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra), Entrapta/Hordak (She-Ra), Netossa/Spinnerella (She-Ra)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 154





	1. part 1

**Author's Note:**

> So… this little work just popped into my head the night after watching the last season and I have to write it out. English isn’t my first language and the Dyslexia doesn’t help either, but hey… if it was easy it wouldn’t be fun.  
> And my first time writing for this fandom so.

As she looked around herself, she couldn’t stop the smile. Hearing the laughter of her friends and seeing the joy in their eyes made Adora happy. It had been an exceptionally long road to get where they are now, so many wrong turns and so many lives that had gone to waste. Turning her head towards the sky, she takes in the warmth of the sun with a deep breath.

As she was about to close her eyes, to fully enjoy the moment, she sees the shadow gliding across the sky. Shaking her head, she finds herself back in action mode, but with a deep breath she calms down. She knew the shadow was a fix of her imagination, it was her own mind trying to remind her of something important.

Taking in the people around her, she sees the two she could only trust with this. Forcing her legs to start moving, Adora walks to the edge of the celebration, where the two biggest misfits where talking to one another in low voices. As she got closer, she could hear what they were saying, it didn’t mean she had any idea of what it was. Seeing her walking over, Entrapta starts to wave her hand happily and Adora couldn’t stop her smile.

“Adora!”

The purple haired princess greets and Adora was quite sure she hasn’t seen her this happy in a long time, the man standing beside her really did have a good effect on her.

“Entrapta, Hordak.”

She greets receiving a simple head nod from Hordak. It was still weird to have him around, but after everything that has happen, Adora was happy that he finally had a proper chance and she knew Entrapta would be able to keep him somewhat in line.

“I need your help.”

Seeing how Entrapta and Hordak looks at one another, Adora was sure that this wasn’t something they had expected to come out of her mouth in this moment.

“I need you guys to create a robot and a portal for me.”

Entrapta’s eyes grow large and Adora could see how her mind was already working on the task.

“One thing however, no one except the three of us…”

She starts to say when something bumps into her legs, looking down she sees Emily and she smiles.

“Alright, no one except the four of us are allowed to know about this.”

_-X-X-X-X-_

She could see that her friends were slowly starting to climb the walls. They had been talking about healing the worlds that Prime had destroyed once they had won their own war. The thing they had not been counted on was the fact that Glimmer is still the Queen of Bright Moon and the destruction cost by the Hord had been much larger than they had thought. Meaning they had to push their adventure forwards once more.

It did however fit well for Adora, it would mean that she would be able to be there once the project she had put Entrapta and Hordak. She had to be there after all, it had been her sudden idea to do this and she still haven’t told her friends; telling her that it was for their own good to be kept in the dark if this were to fail. She wouldn’t be able to see Glimmer break down once more and she was quite sure if she was able to handle a fail on it all herself.

Shaking the bad feelings out of her mind in that moment, she couldn’t afford to be distracted now. Catra would see right through her and she didn’t have the energy to deal with that side of her girlfriend, even if she loved that side. Moving down the corridors of the Bright Moon, she tried to stay in the moment; to just think about the things that had to be done that day. Meet up with Catra and then a Princess Alliance meeting, mostly to check up on one another and to start plan on what their next step would be. As she turns the corner, she comes to a stop; eyes landing on the robot standing in front of her.

“Emily?”

The robot put its body to the left, a sign Adora had learned by now meant that it was listening to her. She really had been spending to much time in Entrapta’s lab if she had managed to learn what the robots are meaning by now. That’s when it hit her, she had no plan on seeing Entrapta, if it wasn’t during the meeting with the others. So, having Emily at the palace right now didn’t make any sense since the meeting wasn’t until later that day.

“It’s ready?”

Her eyes were narrowed, and she could feel how the adrenalin was starting to rush through her body. As Emily moves her body to the right, Adora turns and heads down the corridor she had been walking. There was no time to waste after all.

“Keep up Emily!”

She calls over her shoulder and as she looks over it, she could see the three-legged robot try and follow her. She really was far to fast for the poor thing. Turning another corner, Adora quickly jumps to the side so she wouldn’t collide with Micha. Having no time to properly stop, she calls her apology out before reaching the front doors. Taking a few seconds to catch her breath, she could hear that both Micha and Emily shows up behind.

“Adora, what is going on?”

Micha asks, only to have Adora ignore him. Her eyes was locked at the sky and she soon starts to smile when she sees what she is looking for. Swift Wind was coming towards them in high speed, if it wasn’t for the fact that Adora knew how well he had been training this stunt, she would be worried that he would collide with her; it has happened a few times during his training after all. Her noble steed however lands perfectly in front of her.

“You called for me.”

He points out and Adora rolls her eyes at it, something she really do know how to push her last good nerve.

“You are taking me and Emily to Entrapta’s place and that is now.”

She orders and she could see the chock and horror in Swift Winds eyes, eyes that turns towards the robot that is now walking up to Adora.

“You have to be kidding with me.”

“No time to argue.”

Adora simply tells him as she takes hold of Emily, with swiftness, she climbs up on Swift Wings back. He looks at her once more time that she had completely lost it before taking off, hearing Micha calls out behind her, Adora turns her head around to look back.

“DON’T WORRY! I WILL BE BACK AS SOON AS I HAVE RETURNED EMILY!”

She calls back, hopping that he wouldn’t think anything really bad has happened. At least nothing big that would have him go and tell Glimmer and Bow right away at least. That would create problems for her.

“Once you meet Entrapta, make sure to ask her to start making lighter robots!”

Swift Wind complains and Adora rolls her eyes, she didn’t bother answering him. The silence was kept until they reached Dryl. The constant bad weather and thunder around the castle never made Adora happy, and in a time like this; it only gave her a larger feeling of dreed. As they reach the castle doors, Swift Wind goes down for landing and the moment his hoofs are one the ground, Adora jumps of. Seeing how he was eyeing the dark clouds; she puts a hand on his neck.

“You can return back home. If this fails, I will need some time to myself before seeing everyone else. If it’s a success, well… You’ll find out later. Go.”

She orders him, she could however see that he wanted to argue with her; but as a lightning bolt lights up the sky, he quickly takes off.

“See ya Adora!”

Shaking her head, Adora takes a deep breath and turns towards Emily once more.

“Lead the way Emily.”

She tells the robot who quickly starts to head into the castle and Adora made sure she keep a close eye on the robot. The last thing she wants is to get lost in this place, memories their first visit here; when Glimmer had tried to teleport them out was still to fresh in her mind. But following Emily, they reached the lab in no time and her eyes lands on the portal opening.

“ADORA! Finally!”

Entrapta was suddenly hanging in front of her, making Adora let out a small scream and jumps back. She hates it when Entrapta does that, the other princess on her hand hasn’t realised that problem yet. She was smiling big before landing properly on the floor and starts to pull Adora towards the machine.

“Everything is ready, all we need now is your sword to power it up!”

There was that melody in her voice again, the same melody it always got when she was over excided with her own work and Adora smiles slightly. If she was this happy then she was sure it would work out well.

“Well, before we start. I hope you have fixed up a robot that can take the place.”

“Oh, we got something much better than a robot.”

Adora freezes up this time around. Turning slowly, her eyes lands on Hordak that was now walking towards them. She still haven’t gotten over the fact that he is there; but she had learned to accept it. Seeing another Hordak walking slowly behind her however, made her start wondering exactly what he had planned.

“Please tell me that isn’t Wrong Hordak.”

“Oh, no. This is wrong Hordak 2, he will be the one that follows with you and stay behind.”

Entrapta explains with a wave of her hand, her own attention was locked on the computer screen in front of her. Adora looks at her friend, she had a hard time trying to process what she had just been told.

“A robot will not be the best thing to leave behind, and this clone was far to gone to actually try and fix up. We have put it in his mind that if he takes the sword in that world, he will bring back his big brother.”

Hordak explains, there was a level of hatred when he mentions Hord Prime and Adora could understand that. She just couldn’t believe this is happening.

“Whose idea was this?”

“Oh, it was mine! Don’t worry it will work out perfectly!”

“I’m starting to wonder who I should be most afraid of and who is supposed to hold who back.”

Adora comments as she puts her hand over her face, she really hopes they know what they are doing.

“We don’t have much time! The sword!”

Entrapta urges, finally turning back to Adora once more. With a deep breath, she calls for the sword before handing it over to Hordak. Once it’s in his hands, he hocks it up to the machine as Adora grabs hold of Wrong Hordak 2.

“Get ready! It should work like the old one, just try and get out as fast as possible!”

Entrapta calls out as she starts the machine up. Seeing the portal open in front of her, Adora takes one last deep breath before stepping through the portal, pulling Wrong Hordak 2 after her.


	2. part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So… this chapter turned become much longer than I first thought it would… it did kind of took on a life of its own.

One thing she knew for sure is that hitting the floor wasn't a fun feeling. Opening her eyes was a mistake as she closes them once more. It was far too bright; she should have known that by now. Slowly opening her eyes this time, she moves into a sitting position. The sun was shining through her bedroom windows, turning her attention towards the windows, Adora tries to remember how she could have slept this long.

Bow always jokes about her never being able to relax to save her life, and now she had slept well past breakfast and from the look of it, lunch. Taking in a deep breath, she pulls her hand through the let-down hair.

“Adora! Are you in there?”

Glimmer's voice calls through the door, taking in a deep breath she was about to answer here. But she was unable to get any sound out as her eye’s lands on a second body not too far from her. Freezing up in the position she was in, Adora can only hope that Glimmer would move on when there was no reply.

“Maybe she went outside, this would be the first place they would look for us anyway.”

She could hear Bow say and she can't help but to send him a hug in her mind. There was no way she would let either of them end up in a bad situation or a dangerous one. It was enough she was in one right now. Hearing how her two best friends starts to walk away, Adora slowly rises from the floor and walks towards the unknown body. The complete white dressed person had ended up face down and nudging the side with her foot had no reaction.

With a deep breath, she collects herself before leaning down a bit so she could turn the person over, the moment her eyes lands on the white face; Adora scrambles backwards. Managing to control the scream that threatens to leave her mouth, she looks at the man. She had seen that face, so many times in her nightmares, or at least, she thinks they are nightmares. Flashes of a dark-haired version of the man in front of her flashed through in her mind. Moving backwards, her legs soon meet with the bed and she falls backwards. Eyes closed, Adora tried to force the flashes out of her mind. Deep down, she knew that something was wrong; but she can’t remember what that is.

Once the flashes finally stops, she slowly opens her eyes once more, having learned from the last time after all; and turns her attention towards the man on the floor. Her eyes however drifts of to a piece of paper right beside him, a piece of paper she had not seen earlier. Seeing as the man still hasn’t moved, Adora carefully moves towards him once more and quickly snatches the note before returning back to her bed, making sure she keeps a distance to the man. Sitting down, Adora let’s her eyes scan over the letter in her hand; the handwriting and the small figure at the bottom was familiar to her, she just couldn’t figure out from where she had seen it before.

_~Hi Adora! It’s me, Entrapta! Since you seemed quite lost last time you had to go through a portal into another dimension I thought it would be easier if I just sent you a letter alongside with Wrong Hordak 2 so you could speed things up! We don’t want the world starting to fall in on itself once more before you remember what you have to do. So here is what you must do; make Queen Angella remember, if it’s needed, not sure how being stuck works, that this world isn’t the real one and that it’s time to come back home. Then take Wrong Hordak 2 with you to where it all start and let him pull out the sword. See, easy as tiny pies! Good luck!~_

The picture at the end of the letter was of a smiling girl with long hair that was holding up a victory sign. Looking at the text once more, Adora tried to take it all in, she was in another dimension and she had to get back. This was complete madness, but looking at the small picture, Adora could almost see it coming to life and along with it, her real memories. Dropping the letter, she holds her head as one memory flashes before her eyes. Her time at the Hord with Catra, her finding the sword and becoming She-Ra, her constant learning about how to be a friend with Glimmer, Bow and the other princesses. Shadow Weaver, the war against Hordak, how Light Hope had tried to use her to destroy the world. The final battle against Hord Prime, how she finally got her Catra back and at last, the moment when Angella had sacrificed herself so she could keep on living the last time she was trapped in another dimension.

Opening her eyes for the fourth time since waking up in this world, there was another shine to them. Standing up, the Adora with years of Hord training and the weight of She-Ra on her shoulder is standing tall. Looking down at Wrong Hordak 2, she shakes her head. It was quite good that he was out cold at the moment, it would give her proper time to locate Angella and try to convince her to return with her. It sound easy enough, grabbing hold of the out cold clone; Adora pushes him into one of the wardrobes just to be sure no one would walk into her room and found this mysterious man just lying there on the floor. That would really create a problem.

Dusting of her hands with a satisfied grin, Adora takes in the room once more. At least she knows the others would know who she is this time around and not arrest her on sight. That was a big plus, even if it did help her out in the long run. Heading for the door and opening it, she made sure to carefully look outside to make sure there was no Glimmer or Bow around. The last thing she needed was to get captured by the two of them, seeing neither of them, Adora heads down the corridor. Now she just had to do the impossible, try and locate Angella. In that moment she really wished the Bright Moon castle wasn’t as large as it is, it would take far too long to find her.

“Adora!”

Letting out a small scream, Adora quickly turns around, grabbing for her sword out of reflex. She comes to remember however that the sword is being used to keep the portal open and the person who had walked up on her was not a threat after all.

“King Micha.”

She greets, nodding her head properly. Last time she had meet this from of Glimmer’s dad, he had been in all his king glory, at least compared to the man she and Bow had found on Beast Island. Looking up at him, Adora could see a hint of surprise in his eyes before they narrows. Swallowing, Adora got ready for what was about to come this time around.

“What have the three of you done this time?”

Adora couldn’t help feeling surprised and her eyes grows as she looks at him. Micha in return crosses his arms as he looks at her.

“Well?”

“I… I don’t know what you are talking about?”

“The only time you call me, and Angie king and queen is when you three have done something you shouldn’t, so what is it?”

Blinking, Adora made sure to put this information into mind for when she does find Angella. It’s not a good idea to break out too much from the character they were all use to see on a daily basic.

“I haven’t done anything, can’t say the same for Glimmer and Bow, however. Besides, you scared me so.”

She starts to explain, and she could see that Micha was for the time being accepting what she’s saying at least.

“I am however looking for Angella, there is something I want to ask her about.”

“It seems that she is actually looking for you, Glimmer and Bow. Are you sure you three haven’t done anything?”

“I’m sure about my part. But what are you doing here? If Angella is looking for the three of us, doesn’t that mean the kitchen and all the sweets are being left unguarded?”

Adora could see the moment Micha realises what she was telling him, and he finally starts to smile. With a nod of his head down one of the corridors he turns and head for the other. Shaking her head, Adora heads down the one he had nodded for, he really was Glimmer’s dad. Both easily distracted with sweets. Speeding up her walk, Adora made sure to take in every corridor and window she passed, just to see if she could find the queen and right when she was about to give up and actually just call out her name, she sees her. Through the window, she can see Angella out in the garden. Seeing as no one else was around, Adora takes the easy way out; jumping out through the window.

“Adora!”

She lands perfectly, but Angella was in front of her within seconds to make sure she was alright. She should have known the immortal woman would have seen her pull a stunt like this. Grabbing hold of her shoulders, Angella starts to make sure Adora is alright and she didn’t have the heart to stop her. She knew she would end up eye to eye with her once more, now that she finally is standing right in front of her it was something else. It wasn’t until this moment that she fully realises that she has missed her, at least now she was completely sure that she is making the right decision.

“I’m completely fine your majesty.”

The moment she says your majesty, Angella stops and looks at her. Adora made sure to keep her head held high and had taken the same stand she had been using so many times in the war room. This act makes Angella step away from her, an act that somehow makes Adora happy. It means that there is some memories from her real world still fresh in mind and that would help her in what she had to say.

“Adora?”

“Hello Queen Angella.”

“What… you can’t…”

Conflict has taken over in her eyes, making Adora feel sorry for her.

“I know this world seems amazing; I would easily have stayed myself.”

Adora starts to say, turning away from Angella to look out over Bright Moon and taking in a deep breath.

“But I also know what is waiting for us back home. We finally have peace; magic is flowing through the land exactly the way it should be, and things are falling into place. Except for one thing.”

With another deep breath, Adora turns around to look at Angella once more.

“You aren’t there, you are missed and needed back home Angella and I can’t stand by letting you live a life that isn’t true when I know there is a way to bring you back. You told me you were a coward, but I never saw you as one, in my eyes you were just as brave as everyone else. You told me that we should look out for each other, you are counted into that too. No princess, or queen in this case, is left behind.”

The moment she finish her speech, she finds herself being pulled into a tight hug. Seeing how Angella wraps her wings around her too, Adora closes her eyes and hugs her back.

“I’m not going to leave you behind here Adora.”

“You don’t have too, this time I come prepared. But we should hurry, we need to pick up number too from my bedroom and then head for the field where I was found as a baby.”

Adora explains, she had expected Angella to try and argue her way out of this. Feeling how Angella starts to let go of her once more, she opens her eyes. There was something in Agella’s eyes that she wasn’t completely sure what it is. She could however try and figure that out later.

“There is so much you have missed, and I promise you that once we are back home, I will explain everything. But right now, we should hurry. I do not want to be here when the world really starts to fall in on itself once more.”

Adora promises and Angella nods her head at this. Smiling slightly, Adora steps away from warm embrace and the two of them heads for her room. The only people they run into this time was the guards and they just let them through, not that they would try and stop them even if they wanted too. Reaching her bedroom once more in no time, she pushes the door open just in time to see Wrong Hordak 2 fall out from her wardrobe, awake and looking very disoriented. From the corner of her eye, Adora could see how Angella was calling forth her magic and she puts her hand over her arm.

“That clone is how we get out. And it’s another thing I will explain once we are out.”

Adora tells her, she could see that Angella wasn’t all too happy with the situation but for now she could accept it at least. Turning her attention towards Wrong Hordak 2, she said the things she never thought would leave her mouth.

“Come on number 2, time for you to bring back big brother.”

At the mention of big brother, the defected clone is standing tall and Adora rolls her eyes. Grabbing hold of it once more, she nods her head down the corridor for Angella to realise that they should move. As they start to run, Adora tries to concentrate, maybe she could use the breaking of the world to her own advantage, to get them directly to the field without having to really run the whole way. Concentration on seeing the three of them at the portal, Adora soon finds that it works and quickly comes to a stop.

“Glad that worked.”

She says, mostly to herself than to the two people that are now looking around themselves. Turning her attention towards the sky, her eyes lands on her sword and she smiles.

“Number 2, up there! Do you see it?”

She then adds, turning to look at Wrong Hordak 2. Seeing how he turns his attention towards the portal and his eyes landing on the sword, he starts to move. Walking over to stand beside Angella, the two of them watches how the clone starts to move up to the portal.

“That’s not the same sword.”

“No, I had to destroy the old one. Another story I will tell you soon.”

She could fell Angella’s eyes on her at this, she knew there was so much she would have to explain. So many bad things had happened since they had been standing together at this spot. The first thing she would have to explain was the people that is waiting for them on the other side of the portal. She knew she should have told Angella that Entrapta and Hordak is now friends, but there was no time for that now. Wrong Hordak 2 has finally reached the sword and was pulling it out with all his strength.

For a few seconds, Adora could feel worry that the sword wouldn’t move, that no one else but her would be able to pull it out. It was however something she didn’t need to worry about. In a blinding light, the sword was pulled free and soon falling towards them.

“Hold on to me.”

Adora orders Angella as she catches the sword. Feeling a hand on her shoulder, she holds up the sword and takes a deep breath.

“FOR THE HONNER OF GREYSKULL!”


	3. part 3

The first thing Adora hears when she steps through the portal and into Entrapta’s lab once more is the princess laugher and within seconds the purple haired young woman is standing in front of her, a spark shining in her eyes. It was obvious that she was happy to see her project work without a hitch, except for the same destruction to her lab that had been given to Hordak’s back in the first try.

“Haha! It worked! And you got out a lot faster this time around!”

“Thanks to the note you left me with Wrong Hordak 2.”

Feeling the grip on her shoulder, Adora turns her head to the side to see the anger and surprise mixed in Angella’s eyes in this moment. A grip that only grows stronger when Hordak himself steps into the light, the moment Adora could feel how the grip was going weak she knew what was about to come. Turning, she ends up right in front of Angella and she was quite happy that she was in her She-Ra form, meaning she had more hight and strength to keep the former queen back.

“They are friends! They helped me build the portal so that I could get you back!”

She tells her, trying hard to make sure Angella doesn’t push past her. The immortal woman however stops struggling the moment Adora’s words sinks in and she looks at her. The mix of confusion, hurt and sadness was overwhelming and Adora must look away. She turns her eyes back to Entrapta and Hordak once more.

“I think it’s best of all of us that we leave right away. You wouldn’t have an easy way out of this castle so we wouldn’t end up lost?”

“Oh, you mean like that backdoor that leads down kitchens?”

She was at loss of words in that moment and all she could do was blink, every time Adora had been over, she needed to have someone lead her to the lab because of the labyrinth Entrapta had created for herself and there had been a simple back door this whole time. Feeling anger rise in her, Adora takes a deep breath to calm herself.

“When all of this is over, we are going to have a talk about not telling about back doors that can help your friends when they come to visit or try to help you with something.”

Adora tells her before she starts to push Angella towards the doors. Seeing as the former queen didn’t really want to leave, Adora let’s out a small sigh.

“I’ll explain once we are outside and, on our way, back to Bright Moon.”

She explains in a low voice, this seemed to work as Angella starts to walk by her own accord once more.

“Bye!”

Entrapta waves them off, only to have Adora stop once more. Turning her head, she looks at her friend.

“You do remember the meeting, today right?”

Seeing how Entrapta blinks a few times, Adora was sure that her friend had forgotten all about the meeting when she had been working. Deep down she should have known this would be the outcome. With a shake of her head, she turns her attention towards Hordak who simply nods his head in understanding, at least someone will remember to pull her away from her work at some point. Turning her attention back to Angella once more and carefully pushes the woman forwards once more.

Silence hanged over them as they walked down the stairs, something Adora was slightly happy about. She wasn’t all too sure how to tell Angella everything that has been going on yet and most importantly, how she was going to tell her that Micha is still alive and well. Once they finally reaches the kitchen and out into the streets of Dryl, Adora could see how the beacon was flashing above them and she shakes her head. At least they were out and would soon be in the woods, because the others would be there any second once they have learned the destress signal has gone off again; even if they should know by now that it does every time one of her invention’s blows up.

“This way.”

Adora speaks up, nodding her head towards one of the roads she knows will lead them into the woods. She could see that Angella was looking a bit sceptic about it, however, the former queen collects herself and starts to walk. Rolling her eyes slightly, Adora follows. Not feeling the need to be She-Ra any longer, Adora transforms back and soon reaches Angella’s side. Once Adora is sure they are far enough from Dryl, she takes a deep breath, mostly in a try to collect herself.

“It is absolutely amazing to have you back your Majesty. So much has happened since that day.”

She starts to say, figure she must start somewhere. She really wished she had told Glimmer and Bow about this; they always had an easier way to speak about this sort of things after all.

“I could see that; you even have a new sword and form.”

Angella points out and Adora couldn’t help the feeling of relief when she had not brought up Entrapta and Hordak. She does however know this was the undertone to her comment after all. Lowering her head, she couldn’t stop the memories of what had happened; how she had to destroy the sword to save Etheria. How Glimmer had been the one to activate the Heart.

“Yeah, there is however a few things you should know before we reaches that part.”

She explains before taking a deep breath, it would just be easier to just say everything in one go and hope that Angella would pick up on the important parts for the time being at least. Once they were back at Bright Moon with everyone else, they could take over the explanations.

“It all starts with me and Glimmer constantly arguing, mostly due to her starting to listen more to Shadow Weaver. Having to deal with the Hord in a whole new way, Mermista believing that we had a Hord spy in Bright Moon, she did however turn out to be right about that part. Then I find out more about the things The First Once did to the planet, turned out they had turned its core into this gigantic weapon and they were trying to use Mara to active it and it would mean destroying everything. Glimmer wanted to use it, but I didn’t want to take that risk. Then Scorpia shows up and tells us that Catra had sent Entrapta to Beast Island. Glimmer ordered us not to go after her but Swift Wind, Bow and I went against her, took Mara’s ship and headed to Beast Island to get her back.”

Finally coming to a stop, Adora takes a deep breath and carefully looks at Angella. They had stopped walking by now and Adora could see how Angella was trying to get everything in, Adora can understand the confusion in her face; she was quite sure she would be feeling the same way if it had been her. With another deep breath, Adora tries to calm herself down so she could deliver the final blow to it all.

“Entrapta wasn’t the only one we found on Beast Island however.”

She starts to say, lowering her eyes to the ground; Adora could still feel Angella’s eyes on her.

“It turns out that Micha wasn’t killed, he was sent to Beast Island and somehow managed to stay alive all these years.”

Looking up, Adora could see the moment the news sinks in. Seeing how Angella stumbles backwards, one hand lifting to her head.

“He… he’s alive?”

Adora stay’s quiet, this was far from her comfort zone and she had no idea of what to say and she only nods her head. Seeing that Angella was completely lost, Adora swallows. Deep down she knew she had done the right thing about telling her now, even if it felt like a bad idea in the moment.

“He had no idea of how long he had been there, and he thought Glimmer was still a small girl. We almost lost him to the island when he realised, she was now queen and that meant you were gone. We somehow managed to pull through and after getting rescued by Entrapta we managed to learn more about the Heart of Etheria and how it works. We managed to escape beast island only to find out that Glimmer was working on activating the Heart.”

“What are you not telling me?”

“For the heart to be activated, all the world has to be in balance. We would have been fine since Scorpia was never connected to the Black Garnet; Glimmer however managed to fix that. The moment they had a connection, Light Hope activated the weapon and all the power shoots through me and destroying the world in the progress. The only way I could close it all off, I had to destroy the sword. The sword and I was the key, a key the First Once had created just for a moment like this.”

Silence fell once more and Adora realises she has put her hand over the spot here she used to keep her old sword on her arm. Removing the hand quickly, she takes in a deep breath one more.

“It was however to late, Etheria was pulled out from the pocket dimension Mara had hidden us in all those years ago and Hord Prime was waiting for us. He took Glimmer and Catra before Bow had a chance to get to them. The war took a whole new turn, the Hord we had been fighting was nothing compared to the army that Hord Prime had. We were outnumbered and without a She-Ra. With Entrapta’s help, we managed to get Mara’s ship ready for space flight and alongside her and Bow, we headed out to get Glimmer back.”

They had started to move once more; it was a slow pace and Adora tried to keep her mind on what she was going to say. Reliving the full moments of what had happened wasn’t something she wanted now.

“Catra however managed to send Glimmer to us, sacrificing herself in the progress. We couldn’t really leave her at the hands of Prime, so we went after her. Learning more about the power’s he had, learning about the ways he could control people. Catra was his first try; when we were returning home, we learn that he has managed to turn half of our friends into his slaves. Spinnerella was the first one to fall, after that it was Mermista, Scorpia and Micha.”

Adora explains, she was however careful when she says Micha. From the corner she could see how Angella freezes up slightly but keeps walking after a few seconds.

“Once we finally returned, we started directly on the path to get our friends back. Netossa managed to get through to Spinnerella and with Entrapta’s help, she learns of a way to help all our friends at the same time. And thanks to Bow’s fathers, Shadow Weaver and Castaspella we learns that there is a way to destroy the Heart once and for all, to restore the magic of Etheria. You might have realised that your magic is a lot stronger now than before?”

Angella nods her head at this and Adora smiles slightly. She wasn’t completely sure how to explain how it had all gone down, she wasn’t even sure if she was ready to do it. When Angella didn’t ask more questions about what happened, Adora lets it go for now. She knew that the former Queen would tell her sooner or later and that is something Adora could live with.

“The new She-Ra form? You never explained that one.”

“Turns out that if you threaten my now girlfriend just bad enough, the powers that has been inside of me this whole time will come out.”

“Girl friend?”

“Yeah, Catra and I are dating now.”

The look of complete chock on Angella’s face made Adora smile, at least she took the news a bit better than a few other had.

“Is that you Mara dearie?”

Hearing the voice of Madam Razz, Adora turns her head to the side to see that they had reached the old ladies’ home.


	4. Part 4

“Hey, Sparkles! Have you seen Adora?”

She couldn’t stop the eye roll, knowing the nickname would be stuck with her forever now that the cat is part of the best friend squad. The fact that she and Adora had just accepted the nickname that Bow had started was still beyond her.

“I haven’t seen her Horde Scum.”

She comments as she turns, only to realise that Catra had been standing a lot closer than she had first thought. The cat was far from happy and Glimmer takes a step back out of habit. Melog was moving behind Catra, its eyes taking in everything around them and landing on her and Bow from time to time.

“What’s wrong?”

“We were supposed to meet for some training, but she never showed up.”

Turning her attention towards Bow, Glimmer couldn’t help but to feel slightly worried. They had been talking earlier that day that it seemed as if Adora was hiding something from them; and now she is missing out on training with her girlfriend, that was not like her. It was usually Catra that would be running late and not the other way around.

“Let’s ask if anyone else has seen her before we start freaking out.”

Glimmer points out, she could see that her two friends were already about to do just that. With another roll of her eyes she starts to push Bow down the corridor they had been walking through and Catra follows them. Asking every guard, they walked past, they start to realise that no one had seen her in a while, yet no one knew where she could have gone off too.

“What are you three up to?”

Micha asks as he walks towards them, Glimmer still had to a few seconds to realise that her dad was there; that he was still alive and by her side once more.

“We’re looking for Adora, you wouldn’t know where she could be do you?”

“She took off with Swift Wind a while back, said she was going to return back Emily. If she’s not back yet I guess she’s still in Dryl.”

Turning her attention to Bow and Catra once more, this was the first time they had heard about Emily being in the castle. Normally when the robot turns up that means Entrapta would be around or something else were about to go down. Bow took hold of her shoulder and Glimmer grabs hold of Catra, before the later was able to say anything; she transported them away.

For the first time, Glimmer managed to land right the first time. Every other time she has tried to teleport anywhere within Dryl She has ended up in the wrong place.

“Ha-ha! I did!”

“Again, give a warning!”

Catra comments leaning towards the floor and tries to catch her breath. She has hated teleporting since day one and Glimmer made sure to use it as often as she could. Ignoring the former horde spy, Glimmer take in the room for the first time and is surprised by all the distraction around them.

“This can't be good.”

Bow was keeping his voice low and carefully moving the bow from his back. Memories of their first time in Entrapta’s lab when the robots had gone evil and Glimmer knew neither of them want to go through that once more. Seeing movement from the corner of her eye, Glimmer turns quickly, activating her powers to be ready for an attack.

“What are you all doing here?”

Hordak asks them, stepping out from the shadow. Glimmer lifts her arms slightly, she knew she didn’t have to fight him anymore deep down; but the old habit was hard to break and she knew that Bow and Catra was ready to attack if he made a wrong move. Before either of them have time to even act, Entrapta drops from the roof; her hair still holding her up.

“HI!”

Jumping back, Glimmer ends up with her back towards Bow that managed to steady her. She could hear how Catra had let out a small scream and she was quite sure the cat had jumped herself too.

“Entrapta, what happened here?”

Bow asks, taking over completely now. He was the one that got along with the tech princess the best after all and somehow understood what she was saying once she started to talk tech.

“Oh, just an experiment!”

Was the answer he received and Entrapta finally puts her feet to the floor and let’s go with her hair.

“Where is Adora?”

“Adora? Oh, she left a while back!”

Waving her hand, Entrapta turns her attention back to one of the tables and starts to pick up what looks to be broken tech. Glimmer couldn’t help but to let out a frustrated sigh and as she looks towards Catra she could see that she was just as annoyed over their friends habit of just going off on her own. Holding out her hand towards Catra, she could see that she is hesitant to take it, Glimmer could however see the moment Catra realises that there is no other way out of this place. As Catra takes her hand, Glimmer looks over at Entrapta once more and shakes her head.

“Entrapta! Maybe you should come with us back to Bright Moon, so you won’t miss out on the meeting.”

At the mention of her name, Entrapta looks up and Glimmer rolls her eyes. Seeing how Entrapta blinks a few times she soon smiles.

“Oh yes! The meeting!”

She says but Glimmer is quite sure that their friend had no idea of what meeting she had been talking about. Bow walks over and grabs hold of the purple haired woman and pulls her towards Glimmer and Catra. Entrapta, not even fighting Bow, waves her hand towards Hordak.

“Bye!”

She calls out when Bow puts his hand on Glimmer’s shoulder once more and she teleports them away once more. Landing at the stables this time around, Glimmer’s eyes lands on Swift Wind and smiles.

“Swift Wind!”

Lifting his head, Swift Wind looks at them before nodding his head.

“Queen Glimmer!”

“Is Adora inside?”

“I don’t know?”

“You don’t know?”

Catra steps forwards, doing that, Swift Wind takes a step back to stay away from her range.

“I left her at Dryl. She said that if whatever it is, she was doing failed she needed time alone and if it was a success… well… She never said anything about that.”

At this, all attention was at Entrapta who is looking back at them out of confusion.

“What?”

“What exactly have you and Hordak been up too?”

“Oh, just trying out a few things we never got the chance to work on before…”

She never finished what she was going to say and Catra was looking down at the ground, she knew what Entrapta was meaning and it was still too fresh for both of them.

“Let’s get inside, I’m sure the others are here already. We have a better chance of finding Adora if we all work together!”

Glimmer tells them, turning her attention back to Swift Wind once more.

“Could you please do a fly over to see if you can at least see Adora?”

Swift Wind took off without answering and Glimmer let’s out another sigh, feeling Bow’s hand on her shoulder; she turns her head to look at him.

“We will find her, it’s not like this is the first time Adora would end up getting somewhat lost.”

He points out and she couldn’t stop the smile. She knew he was right; it didn’t stop her feeling worried about all of this. Taking the lead, she heads for the doors and walks towards the war room.


	5. Part 5

“Is that you Mara dearie?”

The old crazy lady steps out of her house under the tree, her eyes quickly landing on Adora but the moment Angella moves beside her, Razz eyes changes.

“Opening portals again Adora.”

To hear the crazy old lady, call her Adora for once made her look up properly. It was rear that the old lady called her Adora and the few times it has happened, something bad had been going on.

“I had to make sure everyone is where they should be.”

She answered before turning her attention towards Angella. Seeing that the former queen had been looking at the old woman now turns her eyes towards her, she starts to smile. Feeling how Adora herself starts to smile herself; she was finally sure that she had made the right decision.

“Meh, at least this is the time where everything falls apart.”

Madam Razz comments as she turns to head back into her house once more, making Adora turn around quickly too look at her. She was about to call out but seeing that the old lady was already gone and that she would have forgotten all about it when Adora entered the small house she let her head fall in defeat.

“And that is Madam Razz, the one that helped me understand more about She-Ra and as you can see…”

She starts to explain before nodding her head towards the entrance and Angella simple nods her head. There was no need to explain more about it all, meeting Madam Razz was just enough of an explanation.

“ADORA!”

Letting out a small scream as she jumps to the side, Swift Wind lands right beside her. His eyes were narrowed as he looked at his human, probably in a try to make sure she was really alright. Taking a deep breath, Adora tried to calm her rushing heart and she looks at the winged horse.

“Swifty! Don’t scare me like that!”

“Me? Do you know how worried everyone is back at home? You can’t keep on disappearing like this!”

“I didn’t really disappear, you dropped me and Emily of at Dryl and I did tell Micha that I would go there.”

“And then you never returned back home when you should. I had the rest of the best friend squad coming to find me just to find out where you were and they didn’t like it when I told them what you told me to tell them.”

“You never told them what you were going to go?”

The moment Angella spoke, Adora and Swift Wind freezes up. During the argument with her horse, Adora had forgotten the fact that Angella is standing behind her and looking at Swift Wind, she could see that he had not even realised someone else had been with her. Looking into his eyes now, Adora could see many different emotions going through them and she had to smile. He had always made fun of her and her friend that they were so much alike; he was just as bad as they were.

“GHOST!”

With a facepalm, Adora had to fight hard not to make a comment that he was just as crazy as the rest of them. Taking a deep breath, she grabs hold of him before he has a chance to take off and create more trouble than was needed in this moment. Forcing him to look at her, she made sure to keep her own emotions away and stay calm.

“She is not a ghost. I asked Entrapta and Hordak to create a new portal so that I could go in there and rescue Angella. The reason as to why I didn’t tell the others is because I couldn’t live with myself if I had given Glimmer and Micha hope that there might be a chance to get Angella back and it all failed. It would be enough with just me suffering through that pain.”

She explains, only to realise that she had been giving away more than she had intended. Letting go of Swift Wind, she let her arms fall to her side and she takes in a deep breath. Deep down she knew she should be feeling relief that she said it all, but she couldn’t do that. When a pair of arms suddenly pulls her into a tight hug, Adora let the tears fall.

She had been so worried about all of this; it was right in this moment that it fully hit her that Angella is back. She had done the impossible and no one else knew about it, well, except for Entrapta and Hordak but they only cared about making a portal that worked so they could cross that of their list. Feeling how Swift Wind nuzzled her side, Adora closes her eyes and starts to relax.

Forcing herself to stop crying and pull herself together, she carefully moved herself away from Angella’s embrace and looks at her and Swift Wind. She gave them a smile to show them that she was alright, but the look the two of them gave one another, Adora was sure that they didn’t by the smile. With a shake of her head, she put on her She-Ra persona and stands as tall as she could.

“Alright, we can’t stand around here all evening. By now the other princesses would have arrived at the war room and a plan on how to best look for me are being created. We need to get into the castle and the war room before they head out. Angella and I can walk the way, it’s not that far but Swifty, we need you to get Melog outside. With Melog we will be able to get into the castle without anyone knowing we are there.”

She tells them, she had started to move back and forth as she spoke, and she could feel how Swift Wind was following her ever move.

“I’ll do my best.”

He answers, putting one of his wings towards his forehead in a salute before taking off into the sky once more. With a shake of her head, Adora looks to Angella who starts to walk up to her. With a hand on her shoulder, Adora let’s her shoulder fall down a bit and they start to walk once more.

“Melog?”

“A magical creature we found on a planet. They can turn themselves and everyone who holds on to them invisible. It come in quite handy in the last hours of the war.”

Adora explains and Angella nods her head, letting silence fall once more. Adora knew that Angella would question her more about her decisions later, she was however glad that the former queen was slightly distracted. They were starting to get closer to Bright Moon and the castle was soon growing tall in front of them. Swift Wind was already waiting for them, Melog standing by his side.

The cat like creature is look happy as its eye’s lands on Adora, the moment they sees Angella it backs back a bit. It’s main turning from blue to red and is standing right up. Seeing its reaction, Adora slows down her movement and holds up her hands.

“Hey, it’s alright. She’s a friend, and also magic.”

She speaks in a low and calm voice, glancing towards Angella; she hopped the former queen would understand her pleading. She should however know she would and Angella pushes some of her magic through her hand. This action calmed Melog down and they sat down, it’s head turning to the side as it took in Angella properly.

“This is Angella, Glimmer’s mother.”

Adora turns her attention back to Melog once more, making sure to keep her voice as calm as possible as she is speaking. She could see from the corner of her eye that Angella is moving towards them; but seeing as Melog stayed calm she didn’t worry.

“Glimmer and the other doesn’t know she is back, however. It’s a surprise, but we kind of need your help to sneak Angella into the castle. Could you help us out?”

Melog looks at her for a few long seconds, before answering, it stands up and walk over to Angella and around her legs. Once its body is touching Angella it turns invisible and Adora smiles.

“Good. Angella, make sure to keep one hand on Melog at all time and stay quiet. People will still be able to hear you. When I do this.”

She starts to explain, tapping her leg as discreet as possible.

“It means you can let go, that it would be a perfect time for you too just show up.”

She then continues. Hopping that the two of them understood, since she could see if Angella was nodding her head or not, Adora turns her attention back to Swift Wind once more.

“Come on Swifty! Least head to the war room and tell everyone you found me with Madam Razz!”

She tells her noble steed who shakes his head, when Adora starts to walk however, he follows her. As they entered to castle, they made sure to move as fast as possible to the war room, taking every shortcut that they knew about. As they got closer to the room, she could hear how her friends were arguing and Adora rolls her eyes. At least a few things were still the same. Looking at Swift Wind, she nods her head towards the opening, and he starts to walk in front of her.

“HEY! Look who I found!”

He calls out the moment he enters the room and Adora can’t help but to roll her eyes. With a deep breath she enters the room and the moment she does, silence fall all around. All eyes were on her and within seconds, Catra was right in front over her.

“Where were you!”

Her girlfriend demands, her eyes were narrowed, and her hair and tail was on the edge. Adora was quite sure that if the situation was as bad as it was, Bow would make a comment on how cute she was looking in that moment. With a quick look towards the archer, Adora was sure that he was fighting hard not to say it.

“I needed to take a walk, and I wasn’t that far off. He found me with Madam Razz.”

She answers, turning her attention back at Catra once more; only to nod slightly towards Swift Wind when she mentions him. Catra’s eyes stayed narrowed and Adora was quite sure her girlfriend knew something was up, after all, Netossa had said that her weakness was acting. She thought however she was doing quite a good job now at least. Then again, she wasn’t really lying. She needed the walk back from Dryl and Swift Wind had found her at Madam Razz, the only thing she is withholding is the fact that someone else was with her.

“Well, it would be quite nice if you told us that you are leaving this place. We were worried sick.”

Glimmer steps forwards and Adora had to fight hard not to laugh. She sounded just like her mother in this moment and she almost wished she could see Angella’s face. An idea suddenly starts to take form in her mind, and she had to fight hard not to let the grin take over her smile.

“I did tell Micha that I would head for Dryl to return Emily, which I did and then I decided to take a walk back home. Besides, you have done the same thing so many times.”

She tells her friend and she could see Glimmer narrow her eyes, Micha, who had stayed on the side-line until this moment, stands up and looks at his daughter.

“Is this true Glimmer?”

“It was just once or twice.”

She answered with a wave of her hand, trying to brush it all off as fast as possible and Adora could see that she was already working on a way to change the subject into something else. She didn’t get the time, however.

“Don’t lie to your father, Glimmer!”

The reaction on the people in the war room was instant. A complete silence fell, half of the former rebellion freezes up and the other half starts to look around themselves in a try to locate where the voice had been coming from. Seeing how Swift Wind was about to start laughing, Adora quickly hits him. Entrapta had pulled out her recorder and was talking into it in a low voice, probably in a taking notes on how her friends were reacting for further studies later.

“Please tell me you guys heard my mother’s voice too? Because it wouldn’t be the first time, I hear it and no one else does.”

Glimmer asks carefully, she does however calm down slightly when all hands were in the air. Micha moves from where he had been standing to join his daughter, a hand on her shoulder.

“I’m glad I’m not the only one that keeps hearing your mother’s voice. Do you also hear it when you are about to do something you know she wouldn’t like?”

Glimmer nods her head at this and the two of them smiles at one another. Taking this moment as the best one they could get, since Angella had already spoken after all, Adora carefully taps her leg and Melog steps away from Angella that now crosses her arms.

“Glad to know that I have made such an impression on you that you can hear my voice in moments like that.”

This time, all eyes turns towards Angella and the chock was clear in their eyes.

“M… mom?”

Seeing how Glimmer covers her mouth with her hands and the tears in her eyes, Adora takes a step to the side, knowing fully well that her friend would throw herself towards her mother. The moment she was standing in what she thought was a safe distance, Glimmer does exactly what she thought she would. Angella, seeing her daughter coming towards her, hold her arms out to catch her.

“Mom!”

Glimmer was completely crying now and Adora could see tears in Angella’s eyes too.

“Angie?”

Micha was slowly moving towards them; it was clear that he didn’t know what to do. Looking at her husband, she holds out her hand towards him and he takes it. Smiling towards him, she carefully pulls him towards her and Glimmer before covering them all with her wings.

“How is this even possible?”

Bow had somehow sneaked up beside Adora, he kept his voice low as he spoke, and his eyes never left the royal family. Feeling how Catra was moving on her other side, Adora takes in the rest of their friends and she could see that they were all wondering the same thing, except for Entrapta who had turned back to her own mind once more.

“With the help of Entrapta and Hordak, we created a new portal and I went in after her. Since I wasn’t sure this would work, I didn’t tell you guys.”

She explains, this time around she kept to the short version hopping that her friends would let it slide for now. Seeing the looks that Bow and Catra is giving her, she was quite sure that once the chock had settled down, there would be many questions and some yelling. But seeing how happy her friend was to have her whole family back once more, Adora could deal with their anger and questions. To see this sight, it was worth all the risks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there we have it, the end of it all!   
> This was the first time I wrote for this fandom and I hope I did a good job, tnx a lot for the comments and kudos so far on it!


End file.
